


Friends and Lovers

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve visit Leila, and a fun time is had by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just the idea of Sam and Leila perving over Steve, and... well, anyway, Sam & Leila friendship fic! Bringing her into the MCU, because fuck yeah, Leila~. Anyway, just meant to be silly and fun.

“Fuck a duck,” are the first words Sam hears when he answers the phone. “Why the hell did you not tell me you’re sleeping with an American icon? I have to read it in the society pages?” Leila is almost shouting, and Sam has to hold the phone away from his ear.

“First, no one calls it the society pages anymore, you’re watching too many old films,” Sam says. “Second, I just… never found the time?”

“That is no excuse.”

“We’ve been a bit occupied-”

“On your honeymoon across the country? Yeah, I saw.” There’s a smug tone to Leila’s voice that breaks through the annoyance and snideness. “You disappear on a fanciful road trip with your new piece of ass after helping him break part of the government, real fairy tale ending there.”

“Hey, now,” Sam says, though he’s unable to keep the grin off his face, “that’s a legendary ass you’re talking about. Be nice.”

“So, what’s it like fucking a dinosaur?” If it were ten years ago, Leila would snap her gum at him then. As it is, she does a very good impression of having done so just from the tone of her voice alone.

“Honestly? Fan-fucking-tastic.” He is outside at a gas station and glances to said bit of ass filling up the car. Tonight, he plans on ruining that ass again, but he doesn’t need to go into details of that with Leila.

“You’re going to take a detour and come and visit me, okay? That’s an order, no excuse.”

Sam agrees, because Leila would hunt him down if he doesn’t agree. And he hasn’t actually visited her in several months. It will be fun. Showing off Steve is an added bonus to that, of course.

Steve is all for meeting Leila. But Sam finds it necessary to prepare Steve. “Leila can be a little.. intense,” Sam tells Steve. Steve just grins and shakes his head.

“She sounds great to me.”

It’s not that Sam is embarrassed about Leila, nor is he embarrassed about Steve. He just wants to make Steve aware that Leila has a tendency to run her mouth. Of course, Sam knows, Steve can keep his own and give as good as receive (in many ways, most of which Leila will not be hearing about), but this way, he covers his bases as a just in case.

The moment Leila opens the door, she throws her arms around Sam. “Finally!” she says. “Thought you’d never show up.”

She clings a little too tightly, and he can feel her body shake a little. She’s relieved that Sam’s okay. Sam holds her closer. “Fucking asshole, you should have called,” she mutters in his ear.

“Sorry,” he says, with a soft smile. He kisses the side of her head, right above her ear. “You’re right.”

She pulls back after one last squeeze. She wears an easy grin on her face. Leila gently smacks him in the chest. “So, big man, not content with being an everyday counselor, you have to be a superhero, too.”

Behind him, Steve says, “I think both jobs are pretty super.”

Leila stares at Steve for a brief moment, mouth falling open and eyes wandering. Then she squeals. “Oooooo, that’s so sugary sweet!” She hangs on to Sam’s arm as she looks up at him. “You bagged yourself a real romantic!” Turning back to Steve, she says, “You got any of that sweetness to throw my way, I’ll eat it up.”

Steve and Leila hit it off. She keeps the salacious remarks down, though whenever she dishes one up, Steve turns it right back around to Sam.

“So what’s your favorite kind of workout? You have to work out to keep that body toned right? I’d be happy to help you with anything, stretches, yoga, offer a massage or three or whatever else you’d like...”

“Thanks, but I’ve got that covered,” Steve says, with his cheeks only slightly pink, throwing a grin to Sam. “When you’ve found the right workout partner, there’s no going back.”

Leila looks deviously delighted, a dangerous look on her. “Oh, my, well then…”

Sam is never going to hear the end of this, probably from both Leila and Steve. Really, Wilson, he tells himself, you have a very bad habit of picking people who will one day tease you to death.

Leila heads to the kitchen to fix everyone something to drink (coffee for her and Steve, tea for Sam). Steve shifts closer to Sam on the couch, wrapping his arm around him. He leans over and brushes a kiss against Sam’s cheek.

“I really like her,” Steve says quietly. His smile is warm and genuine. “I’m glad we came.”

“Me, too.” Sam places a hand on Steve’s knee and runs it casually up and down the top of his thigh. “Leila’s been my best friend since we were kids.”

“So what’s the story there?”

Sam shrugs. “Not much to tell. Grew up in the same neighborhood, when we hit high school, we dated for a few years. It seemed right at the time.”

Steve waits for him to continue. When Sam doesn’t, Steve says, “So that’s all I’m getting for today?”

At that moment, Leila enters, expertly juggling the three cups. As she sets them down on the glass coffee table, she asks, “What did I miss?”

“Just hearing about how you met,” Steve says. He doesn’t move away from Sam, keeping his arm slung around Sam’s shoulders.

Leila settles back in her chair with her own mug. “That’s a laugh,” she says. “If he tells you that he was the one who caught the guy, that’s a lie, and he owes me ten bucks each time he tells it.”

That piques Steve’s interest. He shifts inward a little, making himself more comfy and managing to get a little closer to Sam. Sam appreciates the feel of Steve pressed slightly into his side. Steve raises a playful eyebrow at Sam. “This I’ve got to here.”

Sam’s eye roll is exaggerated. “Well, then you’ll have to tell it, Leila, I’m not touching it.”

Steve entwines his hand with Sam’s as Leila launches into a story of them at age eight running to catch the guy who stole the church’s collection box.

“Sam fell flat on his ass trying to jump the fence,” Leila says with a giggle. “Pastor Wilson - Sam’s dad - stopped to help him, and I just sailed right over that thing like it was nothing. I caught the guy by running at him like a bull, and he just went right down.” She brings down her hand hard to her leg. “After that, Pastor Wilson got it in his head that I might want to spend time with his loser son. Like I wanted to hang out with some red faced crybaby who’s too scared to have his feet leave the ground again.”

Steve cracks up beside him, and Sam’s not going to let that stand. No, he’s the one to make his boyfriend laugh uncontrollably. 

“I remember Dad saying something about making you act more like a lady,” Sam says.

“Dude, just stop. He wanted me to protect you, I was already a kick-ass lady, and I still am.”

They spend the rest of the evening swapping stories about their childhood exploits, an unfortunate number of which end with Sam flat on his face or somehow very undignified.

“You swore Mrs. Johnson would be gone, that’s the only reason I was wearing that make-up and dress,” Sam says, clarifying a point in Leila’s story. “And it still wasn’t fair of you to give that photo to the school yearbook.”

“Oh, come on, you made a hot girl! I did the world a favor.”

Steve just laughs, hanging onto Sam like he’s drowning. Leila sits smugly across from them, in her element, with her favorite pastime of mocking Sam relentlessly in front of his dates.

Evening comes, and Sam and Leila have popped out most of their best stories. There are still a few that they save for another time. Sam’s cheeks hurt from grinning, and Steve is still trying to catch his breath.

When Leila suggests they go to dinner, Sam says, “If you’ll treat. We’re both a couple of unemployed drifters here.”

Leila complains, but it’s a joke. She doesn’t really mind footing the bill this time, not for Sam. They’ve helped each other out a lot over the years, and they will continue to do so.

Steve offers to go start up the car, which gives Sam and Leila a few minutes alone.

“He’s hotter than in all the old footage,” Leila says, nodding toward the front door. “How’d you wrangle him?”

“He was the one who picked me up, actually,” Sam says. He gives her the two-minute version of the story, which isn’t enough to convey how quickly he fell head over heels for Steve.

Leila hugs him again, this time refusing to let him go for several minutes. “God, if you had died… I wouldn’t have ever forgiven you, you know.”

Sam rubs circles over her back. “I know. Wouldn’t expect you to.”

“You keep careful, you hear? Guys like that are great, but they tend to attract trouble. People like to push them down just for the fun of it.”

“We’ll watch each other’s back, no need to worry.”

But Leila does worry, because Sam knows her. For so long, it was just the two of them, two punk kids against the world. They grew up together, fucked up together, discovered themselves together. When Sam realized he was gay, Leila left him alone for a day, and then came back as if nothing had happened, having sorted through whatever feelings she had quickly, because their friendship was the most important thing to both of them.

When Sam lost Riley, whom he had met in boot camp, and when Sam finally came home and had the time to grieve, Leila took care of him. And when her mom died, leaving her alone in the world without any family, Sam took care of her. He was her family now.

Since then, their lives have taken them farther apart. They don’t see each other often. Sam regrets that. He needs to work more on stopping by. He’ll make a point of it.

Leila pulls away, ducking her head and quickly wiping at her eyes. “Certainly one hell of an ass to watch,” she says with a laugh just a second later. She hooks her arm through his, escorting him outside. “You sure you aren’t willing to share? Because the women of America deserve a right to know what the Captain’s like, if only once…”

“He’s taken,” Sam says firmly.

“Fine, but I can look, right? He won’t mind?”

“Not the one to ask,” Sam says as they approach the car.

Steve greets them from the back seat, and Sam takes the keys to drive.

On the way to the restaurant, Leila actually does it, asking Steve if she can ogle him. Steve agrees way too quickly, with an evil smile at Sam. One day, those two are going to end up driving him up the fucking wall, Sam just knows it.

He couldn’t have asked for a better friend or a better partner.


End file.
